Shadowed Winter
by Meowes
Summary: Blake finds Weiss huddled up in bed covers. She seems to have skipped class and her mind is locked on something. What could troubling the heiress? Monos fluff fic


**A/N: Here's a kinda short monos fluff fic. And since more of you are probably going to read this one, please check out my other recent fic Tipsy Bunny Mochi. I put a lot of effort into it and I would appreciate if you gave it a try! Remember to leave a fav and review! I always read them!**

* * *

Blake pressed her scroll against the automated lock, hearing it softly click open. She opened the door and closed it behind her, the door closing along with another soft click of the door locking again.

Blake dropped her bag on the desk close to the door, she was starting to change out of her uniform to get more comfortable after the long school day when she heard a soft rustling of sheets. Her feline appendages perked up at the sound, did someone beat to the dorm? If so, why didn't they say hi to her when she came in? Looking over to her bunk, she could obviously see that someone had covered themselves up in her sheets.  
Blake's face melted from mild surprise into a half smile, Ruby was known to do that very same thing when she's watching some anime or on her scroll. She must have chosen Blake's bunk cause it was the closest.

"Y'know Ruby, that isn't a bad way to get some privacy, but could you not do it in my bed?" Blake said with a hint of sarcasm. The bundle of bed sheets stirred and a tuft of snow white hair peeked out from under the sheets. Blake's eyes widened when she saw the very wrong hair color than the dark brunette of their team leader.

"Weiss? What are you doing under there..?" She walked closer to her bunk until she stopped right beside her bed, looking down at the disguised heiress. "Weiss, are you asleep?" Her hand reached for the edge of the covers, pulling them down to show the heiress staring at the wall, startling Blake. Weiss didn't break eye contact with the wall. "Hello Blake." Blake found herself staring with confusion and worry at her girlfriend. "Weiss.. You're still in your pajamas.. Did you not go to class?" Weiss replied with a small nod, still not looking over at Blake.

This was unheard of, one of the most highest performing students at Beacon, skipping class? Blake sat on the edge of the bed, looking down with concern at her girlfriend. She needed to know if she did something wrong or if it was something else.  
"We-.. Snowflake.. Did I do something wrong?" She placed a hand on her shoulder, softly rubbing the soft pale skin of the heiress. Weiss continued to stare daggers into the wall. "No, you didn't." Blake shivered at how monotone she was, that was usually _her_ job.

Blake wanted to get in the bed next to her and hold her, but since Weiss looked like she was really out of it, she assumed it would be a bit before she could get back up. She started to take off her coat, draping it on Yang's bunk. She stood up from the bed to take off her skirt, throwing it across the room near the bathroom, then she kicked her dress shoes off and placed them by her bed. Leaving herself in a white button up, she untied her ribbon bow and set it on her nightstand, lifting up the covers and sliding into the bed.

Blake covered them in the sheets and went to spoon Weiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around her midsection and entangled their legs. She rested her head in the crook of Weiss' neck and she softly started purring, she knew how much Weiss liked when she purred. To Blake's relief, this got a reaction out of the stubborn girl. Weiss let herself be enveloped in Blake's embrace, her hands going to caress Blake's fairly toned arms. Blake let out a sigh of relief, kissing Weiss' cheek.

"What's wrong Weiss.. You know you can talk to me.." Weiss' hands gripped a bit harder on Blake's arms. "It's.. nothing you should worry yourself about.." Weiss eased up, melting more into Blake's arms. Blake was getting more and more worried about her each time she talked. Blake's arms tightened around her a bit. "Weiss.. It's okay. You can tell me, if you're feeling down, there's no reason for me to judge you or make fun of you. Please.. Tell me what's wrong.." They lied there in silence for a bit before Weiss quickly turned around and embraced Blake in the same way. Blake's heart started to calm down when she did, she could feel Weiss' nails gently grind into her skin from how tight she was holding her. Weiss tilted her head up, out of Blake's chest, so she could rest it on her shoulder.

"Blake.. Have you ever felt.. Empty? But.. not for material things or anything of the sort. Just.. empty.." Blake knew this feeling all too well. "More than you'd believe." Weiss' grip on her relaxed a bit. "I felt empty the majority of my time at Beacon, going to a mostly human populated huntress academy and coming from the White Fang were two very daunting things for me. And I know this is really cliche and cheesy but.. A lot of those feelings went away when I first saw you." Weiss blushed but quickly hid her face in Blake's chest. Blake let out a soft chuckle, taking one of her hands and running her fingers through her hair. "But, like you said, it's something you feel even if you don't feel like you're missing someone or something. And you just gotta wear it out, like talking to someone you care about or doing something to distract you of it. I don't know how to make it go away Weiss.. But I do know that I will help you and care for you every step of the way.." Blake held Weiss as close as she could bring her, continuing to run her fingers through her hair.

Weiss looked up at Blake, her eyes on the verge of tears. "Why Blake.. After everything you know my family has done and their hatred for faunus.. Why do you care about me so much..?" Blake kissed Weiss' forehead, giving her a soft smile. "Because _You_ , Weiss, are truly something out of a fairy tale. You strive for perfection so much that it's hard not to respect, even adore how hard you try. And not to mention.." Blake took the hand she was using to stroke her hair and caressed her cheek. "You're absolutely stunning Weiss.. Even like this with your hair down and.." She took her thumb and gently wiped her left eye away of tears. "On the verge of tears.. You still manage to look like an angel.. _My Snow Angel.._ To ask how I could possibly care about you for that reason is the _dolt_ iest thing i've ever heard you say."

Blake giggled at that slight jab at her girlfriend, causing Weiss to softly hit her back and blush brightly. "You're.. You're… r-really sweet Blake.." She gave a quick peck on Blake's cheek and hid back in her chest. "..I'm sorry I wasted your time with such trivial matters.." Blake gave Weiss' head a soft pet. "That's what I'm here for Weiss, you can talk to me about anything." Weiss scooted up so they were level with each other, her flushed face still very apparent. "Thank you.." Blake smiled and kissed her, Weiss instantly kissed back and re-tightened her hold on her girlfriend. Weiss broke the kiss and found her place in Blake's neck. Blake shivered as she felt the heiress's breath against it, causing her to purr and hold her closer. "Snowflake sounds very nice to me.. _Kitten_ " Blake's ears shot up and a light blush formed on her face. "Heheh.. Okay then." Both girls eventually fell asleep together, uncaring about anything else except the other person in their arms.


End file.
